Espiando a Levi
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Hanji, es la orgullosa madre ADOPTIVA de Levi. Y tras su desaparición, hace dos años ha estado buscado a su hijo. Junto a su esposo. Erwin Smith. Lo único, que ya tenia previsto, es que Levi, su pequeño retoño, se había escapado con el enfermo, castaño de ojos verdes, llamado. Eren.


FANFIC:** Espiando a Levi**

**Anime:** Shingeki no kyojin.

Advertencias: Chico x chico.

**Parejas:** EreRi [Eren x Levi] Erwin x Hanji

OCC / Romance / Mpreg / Comedia

**Dedicatoria:** Erica cabrera

• ───────── • ❀ • ───────── •

[Hanji narra]

—Mm, bien ... un poco más cerca ... está casi listo –pronuncio al enfocar la cámara - ¡Yahho! Genial. Es una toma perfecta

\- ¡ajajajajaja! ¡Ajajajaja! Ya sabía yo que te gustaban los hombres, y especialmente Erencito, levichuche

—Hanji –dice mi marido, regresando de traerme café de la tienda. –En serio, puedo decir que esto ... No es sano, en una madre no ...

—Neeeh, ven siéntate y veremos cómo ese par de tórtolos formalizan su relación

—Hanji, Levi solo está saliendo con él. No esta ... —habla Erwin. Mi marido de hace por los menos 10 largos años.

—Así, ¿estás seguro? –Voy ajustando la mira en los binoculares —Pues eso anillo en su dedo anular me dicen otra cosa

\- ¡¿Cómo dices ?! –Exclama avanzando hacia mí y arrebatándome los binoculares militares —... ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡La virginidad de mi pequeño Levi no ···!

Observa otra vez.

—¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡Maldito Jaeger! –Va blasfemando.

—Ah, ya sabías yo —dije al tocarme el mentón —Esa huida dramática de casa, y la desaparición de jaeger ... hace dos años, estos niños se casaron.

–Si no hace feliz a mi hijo Levi, yo lo ... acota Erwin

—Claro que es feliz –le quito los binoculares. –Mira no más esa cara tan roja que pone al verlo

—Hmm ...

No me extrañaría que Levi ya estuviera encinta, ... Ay nuestro pequeño encinta ...

\- ¡¿What?! –Erwin enfoca bien la vista, pero el vientre de Levi esta plano y Eren toma su mano —Si es así ... ¡Pues más le vale cumplirle!

\- Mira esa cara tan contenta del chico titán ... Estoy seguro de que aunque las mojaras con agua no dejara de ver a Levi con esos ojos de farito enciendo

—Aun así –dice –No estoy seguro, ¿Por qué se escaparon si están tan enamorados?

—Tal vez busca algo de privacidad –digo, soltándolo con una opción posible

—Eso ... contigo, sería como imposible –me dice, porque claramente lo que hacemos es invadir su espacio personal.

No te machuques pensándolo tanto, ya veremos esta noche que tanto ama Erencito a nuestro Leviciento.

• ───────── • ❀ • ───────── •

[En la noche]

—Mmmh ... Haa ... Haa -jadeo Levi, y no puedes verlo mas feliz.

—Vaya, vaya Levi la está pasando bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Mm, ... esa posición es incómoda para la espalda –Medita Erwin —Debería rodear con sus manos elevadas el vientre, para que no sea tan incomodo por atrás

—Lo dices por experiencia -comentaba hanji al oírlos, en los audiculares: _Ahr .. ahr .. le ... le — ahh ¡ahhh!_

Eren le iba embistiendo al decir; ... _Levi .. lev — ii .. ¿Quieres tener un hijo?_

-: _Ah, eren ¿qué mierda corta? Y ahora ¡ahh! .. haas ¡ahh!_

Hanji se da cuenta que Levi, tiembla mientras lo besaba y jugaba con su lengua los jadeos y gemidos lo hacían enloquecer -: _m — más ... Más Eren ..._

El castaño, solo lo mira lleno de deseo y suplicante.

-: _hhaa .. acaso .. ahha .. No quiere ... -_ Hablo con algo desilusión y sudando.

-: _¡Ahh! Mocoso dehh mierdahh ahh no tienes remedio –Contesto_ levi, al ponerse la mano en la frente -: _... si ... ahh dame ..._

Estos dos muchachos, siguen el no suyo. Ya para cuando acaba, me quito los audífonos, acomodando mi cabello en cola, para decir.

—Tal parece, que vas a ser abuelo Erwin -comento, en lo que se servia su taza.

-¿What? –Dice mi marido, dejando caer su taza de café.

• ───────── • ❀ • ───────── •

A la mañana siguiente ...

[Levi narra]

—Ah, ¡maldito! –Exclamo tirado en la cama —Ese infeliz ayer ... se trapazo, me duele –veo el techo a manera de calmarme, pero cerrando los ojos. Pienso en esa noche.

—Mmm ...

_"Heichou ... ahh, ¿quiere ... Tener un hijo conmigo?"_

—Idiota, porque dice esas cosas en un momento tan vergonzoso –me abrazo a las almohadas, ocultando un poco mi rostro. —Sí, quiero un bebé

Me levanto, ya para casi en medio dia y no lo veo en la cocina.

\- ¿Eren? –Inquiero.

—Estoy aquí, en el baño –me concursante.

\- ¿Pusiste la caldera?

Era mi siguiente cuestión. Vivía aquí, con Eren a hace por lo menos dos años. Eren está terminado su último año de enfermería, y yo estudio contaduría pública. No nos va tan mal. Es decir, tuvimos que empezar de cero, pero lo prefiero a ...

Entonces alguien entra abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¡Levicito mi amor! ¡Tú mami Hanji ya vino! ¡Están aquí tus papas!

Chilla, ¡no! Mi maldición, había vuelto.

\- ¡HANJI! –Cojo los primeros vasos y platos (de plástico) que encuentro y se los arrojos - ¡Lárgate ya! ¡Fuera! ¡¿Cómo demonios entras aquí sin permiso ?!

—Ay, ay Levi ... me duele, -exclama ella, en lo que mi rostro demuestra furia.

—Detente –pide en lo que Erwin permanece de piedra, y Eren sale por fin del baño. Aunque algo me dice que no quiso o debería haber salido.

\- ¿What? ¡Hanji-san! ¡Alcalde Erwin! ¡¿Qu-eé hacen aquí ?! –Se exalta, poniéndose en una pose militar para Erwin, pues es excomandante de guerra. Y ya había amenazado a Eren a los 15, con córtale las bolas, como se me acercara.

—Mocoso, que no se te mojen las bragas –dije yo al ver que le temblaban las piernas.

\- ¡Levi! –Dice al ver que se encamino a zoe en el suelo, voy a patearle. ¡Cómo es que esta toca mujer no se muere!

Será mi madre y todo, pero sus locuras y afición a mi persona, me sacan de quicio.

Es decir, quien trata de implantarle un chip en el culo a un niño, para saber dónde y con quién está cogiendo. Tks

\- ¿Qué hace? No golpee a su madre –me retiene Eren.

—Ella tiene la culpa, yo asusto –dije arropándome contra el cuerpo de Eren.

—Señor Hanji, señor Smith ... ¿podrían decirme que hacen aquí?

Pide ahora con educación Eren, pues era mi marido desde hace tiempo. Y la loca, no tiene por qué metros entre nosotros.

—Pues –ella se levanta –Venimos a visitarlos, señores Jaeger

\- ¿Qué dices loca? Yo no ···

—Levi no finjas demencia, podemos ver los anillos en sus dedos

—Tks.

—A ver. A ver, fuera de esos temas aquí lo que nos interesan es nuestro futuro nieto –comentan de pronto, me llego a avergonzar.

\- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas ahora loca ?! ¡Estas demente! ¡Yo no ···!

—Eren ayer te corriste dentro de Levi, ¿no?

—Ah .. si –responde algo ido Eren. Yo voy cubriendo mi rostro, al sentir el calor.

_¡Otra vez! ¡Llévatelos lucifer!_

—Bien, al ser tu un alfa y Levi un omega, es muy probable que Levi ya esté esperando, ¿no?

_Los odio, lo odio con toda mi alma._

—Sí, eso creo –responde Eren. Erwin le acota

—Es muy probable ... se corrió más de una vez ayer

\- ¡Y ustedes como mierda saben eso! –Explote en mi cólera, pero creo que ya no lo quiero saber.

—Pues ... - ambos se miran entre los dos.

—Putos degenerados ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! –Chille.

No grites tanto Levi, en un embarazo eso no es bueno

Me dice Hanji, con ese rostro de felicidad.

\- ¡Cállate NO estoy embarazado LOCA!

—Levi ...— dice Eren, sosteniendo mi cuerpo pequeño que se calienta y respira agitadamente, por la molestia

—Solo hay una manera de comprobar qué –dice Erwin y todos los miran, incluido.

—Una análisis sanguíneo que ···

—Estás loco si crees que les deja clavarme una sola aguja en el trasero, ¡cejas de mierda! –Brame.

—En realidad no sería en el trasero, Levi, te sacarían sangre de una vena y así ···

—Con un demonio Jaeger, ¡jamás en la vida! –Me cruzo de brazos.

—Entonces, –habla hanji y saca algo de su cartera —Un test de embarazo.

Me enseña la caja.

—Maldita mujer, ¿cuántos días lleva cargando eso en tu bolso?

—Los alcanza, cógelo –me lo extiende.

No pienso hacerlo.

Fui negándome.

—Es esto, o mi test casero de embarazo –amenaza, —Deberás prestarme tu cloro, un vaso de cristal y ...

—Tks –se lo arrebate de las manos.

ESA MALDITA LOCA, ¡No va a tocar mi cloro!

[Eren narra]

Levi está en el baño y ya han pasado por lo menos 5 min.

—Levi, ¿ya estás? –Dije en la puerta, del otro lado.

—Tks –es su única respuesta, desde dentro.

\- ¿Qué venta? –Pregunta.

—Tks.

\- ¡Es positivo! Yo sé que sí, mi instinto maternal me lo dice –Dice Hanji atrás de mí, con grandes ánimos.

—Tks ¡Cállate! –Repite Levi.

—Levi, ¿puedes salir? Para que lo veamos todos si no estás seguro

Ofrece, ya con más tacto.

\- ¡Cállate enfermero Jaeger! No soy uno de tus putos pacientes

—Entonces Levi, ¿Qué ves? –Pedi.

No veo nada

\- ¿Qué muestra en la prueba? ¿Una? ¿Dos líneas?

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Levi sal –dije, y va abriendo la puerta con la prueba en manos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué es? ¿Un niño? ¿Dos niños? –Alienta Hanji con los dedos cruzados.

No lo sé –dice viendo en la prueba

No hay niño –dice Hanji con algo de desilusiona en la cara, mas no le quita el brillo en los ojos.

—Levi, llevas media hora ahí adentro ya debería ser verso. –Hablo Erwin, recién llegando de la sala.

—Se ve una línea –digo yo, ahora teniendo la prueba en mano.

\- ¡Un niño! ¡YAHOO! –Grita eufórica Hanji.

No –dice Eren–, señora hanji. La prueba es negativa

\- ¿What? ¡Eso es imposible! –Agarra a Levi de los hombros - ¿Qué hiciste enano?

—Yo no ...

—Estás seguro ¿Qué hiciste todo de la forma correcta? ¡Orinaste de parado o de sentado! ¡Moneda de diez centavos!

Levi la golpea. Y se va sentar en la sala

\- ¡Levi! –Dije en alto yo y luego —Señora hanji, ¿está bien?

—Déjala que se muera –hablo levo con mal humor, y cruzándose de brazos. Está molesto.

—Es extraño –comenta Erwin ... —Eren .. ¿Estas seguro de haber anunciado en mi hijo?

-Si ... Muy seguro –dije sonrojado y luego fui a sentarme con mi esposo.

—Y tu Levi? Estas seguro de que eren se vino en tu vientre

—Sí, maldición ... ardía pero –veo que sus ojos se están poniendo tristes

—Amor ... -hable y el me abrazo de bruto, diciendo que de verdad, si quería que tuviéramos hijos.

—Levi, no te preocupes. No será ahora, pero podemos tener hijos más adela ···

Me calle de pronto, Levi se separaba para ver la razón de porqué y yo descubrí la prueba en mi mano con incógnita al descubrir

—Eren ..

—Un momento –dije— ¡HAY DOS LINEAS!

Me ilusione

\- ¿que mier··? –Dice Levi, sin sentido.

—Levi ¡si estas embarazado! –Le aclaro, y él me abraza con más ánimo. Y llorando un poco también.

—Sí, ¡si hay niña! –Oigo a Hanji a mi espalda, en lo que yo dejo que mi sonrisa cubra mi rostro de felicidad.

—Tks, maldita mujer ¡Muérete! –Dice Levi, peor yo le voy besando esos ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Qué dices, Erwin ... nosotros también deberías tener? –Oigo la propuesta de la señora hanji, en lo que Erwin la toma de la mano, eleva su mentón y ambos se besan.

Parece que Levi y yo tendremos que volver a mudarnos.


End file.
